


You promised!

by RhysieCakes



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Character Death, Dark, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Fast Cars, Humanstuck, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Multi, Past Rape/Non-con, Suicide, Trauma, cronus gets horny for speed, cronus is a good brother, eridan gets raped, he just has trauma, speed i am speed, uwu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:20:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28728783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhysieCakes/pseuds/RhysieCakes
Summary: Cro goes on a self exploration journey. When he returns home,Eridan finally feels close to him again, but some things should be left alone.
Relationships: Cronus Ampora/Damara Megido, Cronus Ampora/Kankri Vantas, Cronus Ampora/Kurloz Makara, Cronus Ampora/Mituna Captor/Kurloz Makara, Cronus Ampora/Porrim Maryam, Cronus Ampora/Rufioh Nitram
Kudos: 4





	You promised!

**Author's Note:**

> Heavy TW for if you didn't read the tags for some reason. This fic contains mentions of rape, suicide and self harm. If you are sensitive to those and similar things, this is not the fic for you. Please be safe.

_'Keeping the wheel in a white knuckle grip, you pressed your foot harder onto the gas. All you had to do was keep your eyes on the road and enjoy the adrenaline coursing through you. Your eyes flicked to the speedometer, watching the speed jump as you urged your car to go faster. Just keep going faster. If you went fast enough...maybe you’d escape this pain.'_

Waking up in a cold sweat, you pulled the white blanket around yourself, listening to your older brother's cheesy vintage music through the wall. Rain pounded the windows of your room. Sighing, you decided to pull your phone from the nightstand, shooting your friends’ group’ chat a short message- ‘Had another weird dream. Unrelated, Cronus is home.’ 

Rolling out of bed, you quietly put your ear to the wall separating you room from your brothers. Under the music, it almost sounded like Cronus was crying….again. It bothered you. Everytime he was home, you could hear him crying in the early hours of the morning. Momentarily, you wondered if somewhere along his self exploration journey, he had managed to get his heart broken. Maybe he fell in love with a rich heiress whose father disapproved. You snorted, walking to your dresser and taking a drink from the glass of water you had left there before going to bed. Shockingly, it was still cold. As the water stung your empty stomach, it growled, alerting you to your own hunger. 

Sighing, you decide you should eat. Looking down you realize that you should probably put some clothes on. Glancing around, you find the robe you hung on the doorknob, in case of things like this. Walking over, you put it on, jumping as a loud thud shakes the walls. Blinking for a second, you take a breath to steady yourself and head to your brother's room.

“Cronus...are you okay? What was that?” Your voice sounds quiet, the weight of anxiety growing as silence answers your question. Hesitantly, you knock on his door. A few seconds pass and you jiggle the knob, anxiety spiking at the fact that Cronus’ door was locked. “Cro….?? Are you okay? Are you conscious at least?!” More silence, and then shuffling. 

Cronus, unlocking and pulling open the door, paused at seeing you, vague confusion on his face. “Shit..did I wake you up again..? I’m sorry kid, go back to sleep.”

“I’m not going to sleep till you tell me what’s going on. You never leave your room anymore and all I hear is your shitty music and you crying over some stupid girl or something. What’s going on…? We’re supposed to trust each other and now you won’t even tell me the truth, will you?” Your voice cracked as you spoke, coming out a harsh whisper. Your eyes pricked with tears, and you could tell he had seen them, his face softening slightly. 

“Eri..you know I’d tell you just about anythin’, right? But some things are just...too hard to explain. Things like this are one of those things. I know you love me, and I know you care, a whole lot. But things like this are best left till you’re older, okay? I promise I’ll tell you...and it’s not about a girl.” Cronus put his hand on your shoulder, pulling you into a hug. 

Satisfied that he was okay, you gratefully returned the hug, nuzzling into the warmth of his shirt. “So it’s not about a girl?”

You felt Cronus snort. “Eridan Ampora. You think I’m STRAIGHT? This whole time you thought I was only getting with women?” He sounds incredulous at the accusation. “I put so much effort to look as non-straight as possible. You would me. My tiny trust is broken.”

Laughing, you push him away. “Are you serious?? But you’ve only ever brought girls over, and you’ve never mentioned having any boyfriends! At all!” Now it was your turn to be surprised. “Also, your trust in me is tiny? My feelings, Cro...Now you owe me sushi for lunch to make up for it!” Dramatically, you spin around, clutching your robe to you tightly, feigning a heavy sigh. “Oh, I forgot..You didn’t wake me up! I just wanted a snack. I’m hungry.” 

Cronus looked releived, nodding. “Want me to make you a sandwich or something? I could go for a snack. He stepped fully into the hallway, pulling his door shut. 

You nod eagerly, practically sprinting to the kitchen, Cronus following you with a chuckle. Once you get to the kitchen, you hop onto the counter and watch your brother enter the kitchen. “Can I have ice cream? Cro, please!” 

He nods, smiling slightly. “Sure kid. Strawberry or Chocolate?” He opens the freezer, looking into it as he waits.  
“Uuuh strawberry? With chocolate syrup and sprinkles!” You wiggle on the counter excitedly, noting that he looked like he had an objection before nodding and pulling out the supplies.  
“Want your special bowl?” He asks, opening a cabinet, and seeing your nod, pulling out your bowl, the one with the fish and ocean animals on it. After he’s down scooping the ice cream, he licks the scoop before putting it in the sink, making sure it doesn’t make too much noise. Grabbing you a spoon, he hands you the bowl, pulling himself on the counter opposite you. He leaned against the cabinets, smiling again as you tear into the ice cream.

Once you had finished, you sat the bowl next to you, slipping off the counter and putting your bowl in the sink. Stretching, you look at your brother, still watching you.  
“What are you staring at, weirdo?” You walk over and gently bonk his nose with your hand, making him raise an eyebrow at you. 

“You headin back to bed? Might be a good idea, you have school in the morning.”  
“Come on, you never went to class, Cro. Why do you care so much about me going?” You pout, rubbing your eyes with a yawn.  
“Even if you don’t want to, you should. You’ll have a better time getting a job than I have. Plus it’ll make Dad happy that at least one of us is successful. You know how he feels that I dropped out. Come on now, bed.” He ushers you to your room.  
Once you’re back in your room, you give Cro a goodnight hug and shut your door. Letting your robe drop the the floor, you finally curl back up in bed and fall asleep, not even bothering to check your phone.


End file.
